Love Gun
by Wanda Clarren
Summary: Love is like a gun. It can hurt you. It can save your life. And if you handle it carelessly, it can hit you straight in the face. NO Kate/Rick ! Note: I recieved some Questions as to what Castle's role will be in this. You'll be surprised ! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Castle – Kate and Alexis (romance)**_

A dull knocking sound resonated from the door through the living room of the loft.

"Alexis ? It's me, Kate !" Alexis hurried to place the little bowls filled with tortilla chips and salsa dip on the table and ran over to get to the door. She opened it and was greeted by Kate. Her hair was tied back in a loose high ponytail, she wore a navy blue sweatshirt and had a backpack slung over her shoulder. "Good evening, Kate.", Alexis said. Surprising Kate, she immediately went in for a hug. Kate reciprocated and smiled broadly.

"Hey Alexis. Nice of you to invite me." Alexis took a step back and let Kate in. The detective put down her backpack and placed it next to the couch.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to have you over, really. With Grams working on her movie in L.A. and Dad on book tour, it gets quite lonely sometimes. Plus, I really enjoy your company." It was only due to Kate's detective training that she managed not to blush.

"I feel flattered. But, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you invite some of your friends ?"

Alexis sighed heavily. "Its … complicated. Mary and Jonas decided to spend Spring Break in Florida, Danny is busy preparing for his next exams and I kinda cut ties with Lilly."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. "

"Don't be. It was my decision. She started to hang out with the wrong people months ago. Then she got arrested for possession of and dealing with drugs. That was the last straw. I tried to help her, I did. But she called me an intrusive bitch and told me to stop meddling with other people's business. Now she has to drag herself outta this mess by herself."

The two women sat down on the couch. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a horrible hostess. Do you want something to drink ? We have iced tea, soda, coke, water and juice."

Kate smiled. "I'd like some iced tea, yes." Alexis left for the kitchen and came back shortly after, a glass in each hand.

"Okay, some iced tea for you and lemon soda for me. So have you decided on a movie yet ?" Kate shook her head.

"I'm not much of a movie person, so I'm gonna have to trust your recommendations. Anything you want to watch ?"

Alexis pondered her options for a minute. "Nothing in particular, no. Maybe we can find something on Netflix." Alexis turned on the TV and breezed through her Netflix collection. "I don't care much for romantic comedies, do you ?"

Kate laughed. "Oh no, I despise them. Way too predictable. The girls get back on the guy, the man makes a fool of himself, the best friends kiss in the end. It just gets boring as soon as you know where the movie's headed. What if we just watch TV ?"

Alexis nodded. "Fine with me.", Alexis ended Netflix and changed to the usual TV program. After zapping through some channels, the two women decided on a baking show. They watched in silence for a few minutes before Alexis noticed Kate shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"Hey Kate, you alright ?"

Kate was shaken out of the stupor she was in and answered. "Of course, why wouldn't I be ?"

"Because you keep shifting in your seat. Is something bothering you ?"

Kate bit her lip. "It's nothing important, don't worry." But Alexis wouldn't be Alexis if she let herself be fooled so easily.

"And now the truth, please. I can sense there's something off with you. So just spill the beans and tell me."

Kate's head hung low. She cleared her throat and started to explain.

"We chased a guy through an alley today. Javier, Kevin and I managed to corner him eventually. He had taken a little girl hostage and was forcing her to act as a shield between him and me. Kevin managed to distract him long enough for me to attack him and wrestle the little girl from his grip. But when I tried to bring her over to the guys he pulled a truncheon. I pushed the kid towards the boys to make sure she wouldn't get hit and stood between the suspect and her. He took a swing with the truncheon and hit me. I was lucky he didn't have a gun on him. I forgot to grab a vest, a shot wound could've been fatal."

Alexis' eyes had started to bulge. "And you didn't tell anyone ?"

Kate shook her head. "Ryan and Esposito noticed of course. But I told them I'd get myself checked out at the hospital later today."

"And you didn't do so, am I right or am I right ? Where did it hit you ? And don't you dare try any of that 'I feel fine'-bullshit."

Kate hesitated before grabbing the hem of her shirt and slowly pulling it over her head. About halfway, she moaned in pain and visibly had a hard time to undress herself all the way.

"Wait, I'll help you." Alexis grabbed the hem of Kate's sweatshirt and gently aided Kate in pulling it over her head.

"Thank you.", Kate mumbled as she disposed the shirt. She wore a light blue top underneath and Alexis couldn't help but stare at Kate's slim, well-formed torso for a moment.

"Where did he hit you ?"

"Back.", Kate mumbled. But if you wanna see, you'll have to roll the shirt up yourself. I'm not of much help, I'm afraid." Alexis did what Kate asked for. She bunched up the fabric just under Kate's neck and shrieked. Kate's left shoulder blade was red and swollen. Parts of it had already begun to glimmer in a sickening green or blue.

"Oh my …" Alexis brushed her fingertips across the discolored skin as lightly as possible.

"It's not broken or sprained, it was just dislocated.", Kate said. "Already popped it back into place myself. It just hurts like a bitch because the muscles are stiff as hell and the heating pack I applied to it didn't help."

Alexis got an idea. "So basically, we just have to make sure the muscles relax for the pain to subside ?" Kate nodded. "Yep. But I didn't have any muscle relaxants at home and I didn't want to bother Lanie."

Alexis shook her head. "Turn around, please."

"I beg your pardon ?"

"You heard me just right, Kate. Turn around. And it would also be beneficial if you could take down your bra straps. Do it as far as you can, I'll be back."

Alexis vanished for half a minute and returned with a small bottle of what looked like oil. Kate's eyebrows rose up.

"And what do plan on doing ?"

Alexis rolled her eyes in a manner she had obviously adopted from her dad and sat down next to Kate "What do you think ? I'm gonna give you a massage. And now-" Instead of talking, Alexis got rid of Kate's top and brushed the bra straps down her shoulders. Kate was frozen in place and in no position to object. She kept still, even as Alexis tied her ponytail into a messy up-do so it wouldn't be in the way and started to pour some oil onto the now exposed skin.

"Are you sure ?", Kate asked timidly. "I don't want to make you do things you're not comfortable with or – or – oh fuck."

At the end of the sentence, Kate had to bite down on her tongue to make sure she would not moan. But she lost that battle quickly when Alexis' surprisingly strong hands began kneading her shoulders, the thumbs rubbing her neck at the same time. Alexis barely suppressed a smirk playing across her lips. She had imagined those sounds coming from the detective's mouth for a long time. But actually hearing them now, even though in a slightly different context, was so much better.

"Oh my god, Alexis." Alexis felt the blood pooling in her lower belly. "Who taught you this ?"

Alexis smiled coyly. "Dad often suffers from back pain when he sits in his chair for hours while he's writing. And he can be a pain in the ass about it. So I taught myself some techniques to shut him up before he could start the top notch whining."

Kate laughed huskily.

"Would you like to lay down ? It would help me work out the kinks in your entire back, not just your shoulders." Alexis moved to stand up and Kate didn't hesitate to lay down, arms folded beneath her head.

"You really are a miracle worker, Alexis. Just be mindful of your own back, even though I wouldn't mind helping you out as well." Kate's tone had turned somewhat flirty during that comment and Alexis blushed furiously. Kate's hands running over her hot, naked body … just the imagination made her wet.

"I know how to prevent that. May I ?" Kate nodded and Alexis carefully climbed on top of Kate. After a bit of shuffling, she sat safely on Kate's butt. "Perfect. Now close your eyes and relax." Alexis took the time to switch off the TV program and activated the music player. A few seconds later, soft piano music played out of the speakers and Kate closed her eyes. Alexis' hands found all the right spots and seemed to know just how to work them. Kate had long since given up to try and suppress her moans. The stiffness and pain finally subsided and were replaced by pure bliss.

"Holy fuck … Alexis – I o-owe you something. Big time." Alexis answered by shaking her head and smiling softy.

"No, you don't, Kate. I like being able to help. And if I can help you with something as simple as a back massage, I'm glad to do it. Speaking of it, anything else that hurts ?"

Kate couldn't fight it this time; her face and neck flushed beet-red. "No, that's it."

Alexis' left eyebrow almost disappeared into her hairline. "Haven't you learned what it means to hide the truth from me yet ? Come on, where is it ?" Kate mumbled something under her breath Alexis couldn't quite make out but she was sure she heard the word "legs" somewhere. "Okay, no big deal. Gimme a second." Alexis climbed down from Kate's ass and stood next to the couch. "Turn around and spread your legs."

If possible, Kate's face became of an even darker red. "W-What ?" Her palms became wet and she resisted the urge to wipe them on her jeans.

"I asked you to lay on your back and spread your legs. Hmm, wait. You can't wear your jeans during this." And for the third time this evening, Alexis was off to another room. This time however, it took her several minutes to return. When she finally came back, she held a pair of black sport shorts. Kate gulped audibly. These things wouldn't even reach her mid-thigh. "Change. They should fit.", Alexis said and threw the shorts at her. Kate caught them in one hand and quickly shimmied out of her jeans. As she slipped on the shorts, she noticed Alexis had been watching her the whole time. When she had pulled the new pants all the way up, she sat back down and watched Alexis expectantly. "Lay down flat on your back and spread your legs a little." Kate did as she was told to and Alexis sat down in between her feet.

"Don't worry, I showered before coming here.", Kate joked.

"I do hope so. Relax and let me work my magic again." Kate's eyes fell shut and shortly after, she felt Alexis starting to work on her right foot. "Are you ticklish ? Or do I have to be mindful of any old injuries ?"

Kate sighed and whispered: "Just my right knee. I played baseball during my time at the police academy and tore a ligament during a game when I tried to reach the home base in time. I had to have surgery afterwards, but I scored the final point for my team and we won."

Alexis laughed loudly. "I see you haven't changed much over the past years."

Alexis resumed her task and her fingers caressed Kate's calf. She still had a hard time grasping the fact that she sat here and the woman she had been secretly in love with for the past year sat next to her, almost naked, and she was touching her the whole time. Suddenly, Alexis got an awry feeling inside her gut. She had expected Kate to trust her. And trust her she did. Otherwise, Kate surely wouldn't sit here only being clad in a bra and skimpy shorts. Wasn't it wrong of Alexis to feel her up like this when Kate thought she just took care of her broken body ? She felt like a teenage boy feeling up a drunken party girl. She paused. She couldn't do this. Not like that. Not without Kate knowing the truth. Kate was such an amazing, loving woman. She owed her this much.

"Hey Kate, can I ask you something ?" Kate's eyes opened. This sounded serious.

"Of course you can. What do you wanna talk about ?"

Alexis seemed to have taken a sudden interest in her soda glass. Even though Kate still felt an uncomfortable amount of tension in her back, she sat up to see eye to eye with Alexis. "Alexis ? Come on, talk to me. You can tell me everything, you know that."

The Young woman still seemed unsure about voicing her question. Suddenly, she blurted: "May I kiss you, Kate ?"

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

More silence.

Then "Wha - I'm sure I misunderstood this time. Did you just ask me to kiss you ?"

Alexis nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Okay, but … why ? Are you curious of how it feels to kiss another woman ?"

Alexis shook her head no. "Then what is it ?" Kate's raspy voice was filled with confusion and a tiny hint of hope which, sadly, Alexis didn't manage to detect.

"I – I just can't do this !" Alexis dumped her head in her hands in frustration. "I can't do this."

Kate scooted over to Alexis and began rubbing her back. "Alexis, calm down. I'm not mad at you. Why would I be ? I just want to know why you asked me that."

Meanwhile, tears were streaming down Alexis' cheeks. Her voice wavered and almost broke as she managed to force herself to say: "I asked to kiss you because it was easier than telling you that I love you."

Kate's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. But Alexis refused to let Kate judge her before she knew everything. "I am not interested in kissing any woman, Kate. I am interested in kissing you. And only you. Because you are the one that I – love. It wasn't love at first sight and I'll admit that, at first, I was angry at you because I blamed you for endangering my father. But then I got to know you as the passionate, adoring, fierce, intelligent and wonderful woman you are. And then I -"

"You may."

Alexis' face shot up from in between her hands. "What ?"

"I said you may."

Alexis sat there frozen like an icicle. "I'm not sure whether I heard that correctly. So before I indulge in the possibility of my wildest dream coming true, I wanna make sure I'm not imagining things. Did you just say I may kiss you ?"

Kate nodded and a light blush spread across her face. "If it helps you, I'll repeat it for you: Alexis Castle, I would like it very much if you kissed me right now." Kate pulled her legs up to her torso and scooted over to Alexis.

The redhead took her time with every movement, giving Kate the opportunity to revoke her permission. But Kate did quite the opposite. She gently wrapped her arms around Alexis' hips and her lips came even closer then before. Alexis unfroze and pulled Kate closer by her shoulders. One hand caressed her cheek lovingly and both of them seemed to get lost in the other's eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this right now ..." These were the last words to tumble from Alexis' lips before she fused them with Kate's.

If Kate thought the massage a few minutes prior was bliss, this had to be heaven. Alexis' lips moved softly against her own and it took all the willpower she could muster to not moan into the kiss.

Alexis didn't even bother to fight it. The moment she had dreamed of for what must've been an eternity was finally happening and her imagination hadn't even been close to what it actually felt like. Her entire body glowed from the inside out and she was almost shaking from the intensity of it all. And when Kate's tongue ghosted against hers, she lost it. She grabbed Kate's hips, pushed her back into the cushioning and pinned the young detective beneath her. "Kate,", she husked, "I'm not sure if I can restrain myself once you give me the permission to continue. So in case you don't wanna take this further, please tell me right now."

"And what do I tell you if I don't wanna stop you ?"

"Exactly that." Alexis' lips crashed against Kate's and the world around them seemed to collapse. Nothing mattered except of their own bodies, pressed flush against each other. Alexis was the first one to take things further. She moaned into the kiss and briefly brushed her hand against Kate's stomach. Kate got goosebumps all over her upper body and Alexis grinned when she felt them as she rubbed Kate's arms. The kiss continued for a few more minutes and neither Kate nor Alexis were sure who had the willpower to pull away first.

They looked each other in the eye and were amazed with what they saw. Alexis' light blue eyes glowed like little light bulbs and had the depth and color of the Pacific ocean. Kate's chocolate brown eyes had taken on a dark mixture of green and brown.

"Wow ...", Kate husked. "Ever felt something like this before ?"

Alexis shook her head. "Never before. You ?"

Kate bit her lower lip and admitted: "Nobody before ever made me feel like you did. I've never been -", she had to look for the right words, "- touched so gently before. Nobody ever made me feel this much. Like I was someone that deserved to be worshiped and caressed and – loved."

A smile played over Alexis' lips. "What do you think about taking this to my room ? There's no pressure to take things any further than we want. But maybe I can show you how it feels to appreciate touch. You in ?"

Kate seemed to ponder the idea for a minute. Then she nodded.

"Okay. Take my hand." Alexis pulled Kate off the sofa, readjusted her top and bra and led her upstairs. She opened the door and Kate had the chance to take a look at her room for the first time. It didn't really resemble a typical teenager's room. Three big shelves filled with books occupied one wall, a desk with a chair and a wardrobe lined the other wall. Opposite the door was a bed with a nightstand and a shelf topped by a TV. Three walls were painted a light blue, the last one was left white. All in all, the room gave off a pleasant and cozy feeling.

Alexis steered her to her bed and made her lay down. "Do you feel comfortable ?"

Kate nodded and scooted over to make sure Alexis had enough space to lay down next to her. Alexis joined Kate in bed and cuddled into her side. "Alexis ?"

"Yes, Kate ?"

"Do you mind if we just – stay like this for a little while ? I really like this."

Alexis smiled. "Of course we can. Do you mind if I touch you ?"

Kate gulped audibly. "Depends on what you mean by ''touching me''."

"Don't worry Kate, I won't do anything you're not ready for. I just want to show you that touch can be something to enjoy."

Still, Kate was visibly nervous as she stretched her arms and legs out a bit. Her eyes fluttered shut and she automatically relied on her other senses. She felt the bed shift a bit and soon after, a silky material touched her eyelids. "Alexis ?", she asked nervously. "What are you doing ?"

Alexis' hand found her own and caressed the skin there. "I just want you to let loose. Is this okay for you ? Oh shit, I should've asked beforehand. I'm so sorry. Let me take it away from -"

Kate interrupted her mid-sentence. "No. No, it's – it's okay. I just wasn't prepared. But could you do me a favor and tell me before you try something new ? My senses have a tendency to take over my actions. I just don't want you to get hurt because my mind switched into ''mental detective-mode'', you know ?"

Alexis nodded and, as soon as she remembered Kate couldn't see that, answered out loud: "Sure, I will do so."

The reassuring words did wonders for Kate's nerves. She was used to being in control, to never having to hand the reigns over to somebody else.

Alexis wasn't a greenhorn when it came to taking the lead, butt knowing that Kate was about to let her choose the path for the foreseeable future weighed heavily on her. She had felt horrible beforehand, when she had secretly fantasized about touching Kate in a much less innocent way. Especially because, all this time, Kate had relished in the feeling of her injury's pain finally leaving her body. Now, she had Kate's consent. She carefully tied a knot behind Kate's head and adjusted the blindfold one last time.

Kate knew what Alexis intended to do and that she would ask for permission each and every time she tried something new. A wave of calmness washed over her, just like she felt after a long and tiring day at the precinct when she could finally crawl under her sheets in the evening. Her eyes fell shut under the soft silk scarf Alexis had used to cover her eyes. Her breath evened out and she waited patiently for what Alexis had in store for her.

A second later, a pair of soft lips brushed against Kate's left cheek and her breath hitched involuntarily. "Is this okay ?" Alexis' gentle voice hushed and Kate nodded. "Yes, everything's fine. Don't worry."

The answer sounded honest, so Alexis decided to take things a little further. Her lips marked a sweet trail down face Kate's face towards her throat and soon reached her left clavicle. Goosebumps started to spread across Kate's upper body and left her shuddering. Alexis smiled slightly as she noticed the effect she had on Kate. She gingerly grabbed the hem of Kate's top and lifted it questioningly. Kate understood and gave her agreement in form of a nod that was accompanied by a silent smile. Alexis took her time in undressing Kate's upper body until she got rid of the annoying fabric. That left Kate in the borrowed training shorts and a simple blue bra that Alexis hadn't dared to remove just yet.

Alexis' lips continued their journey, discovering every gentle yet muscular curve of the detective's body. Kate gasped a little when Alexis' lips marked a path between her breasts and lingered around her belly button. Suddenly, the lips disappeared. Kate was close to voicing her protest. Before it came to that, the missing lips got replaced by a pair of hands that started where the lips had stopped.

Alexis made sure to not go too far yet, so she took a turn just before she would've reached the hem of Kate's shorts. Instead, her nimble fingers danced across Kate's tummy and tickled her rib cage before stroking her arms. "Do you like it so far ?" Alexis tried to remember when her voice had become that husky. The arousal pooling inside of her stomach pit was showing, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

Kate didn't manage to do much more than shake her head yes. "It's an unfamiliar feeling but I like it. I've never been touched like this by a -"

"-By a woman ?", Alexis interrupted her.

But Kate smiled a little and negated. "It's true that no woman has ever touched me like you're doing right now, although I meant to say something different."

Alexis blushed. "I'm sorry I interrupted you. What did you mean then ?"

"I meant to say that I've never been touched like this by somebody who so obviously needed to be touched but ignored it to make sure I feel safe."

If somehow possible, Alexis' face flushed even more and left her with her skin color creating an awful contrast against her auburn hair.

Kate's hand moved forward and gently caressed the girl's cheek. "It's alright, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Sorry for that. What I meant to get across was that – I'm not sure what this is." She gestured between Alexis and herself. "But I like it very much. It's confusing. Still, the good kind of confusing."

A soft smile graced Alexis' features and her hands came to rest on top of Kate's shoulders. "Do you want to take this further ? I don't mean to push you."

Kate's gaze fell until it brushed the mattress of Alexis' bed, her teeth worrying her lower lip. Her voice got caught whenever she tried to vocalize her thoughts. "I – ehm … well ..."

Her stuttering came to an end when Alexis placed a finger on her lips, effectively shutting her up. "Hey, it's okay.", she mumbled. "You don't have to, don't worry. How about we just go to sleep and discuss things further in the morning ?"

Massive metaphorical boulders fell from Kate's shoulders. A sigh escaped her lips and she released her close to bloodied lip.

Alexis grabbed Kate's upper body and made her lay down. "Rest, Kate. Let me take care of everything else. Close your eyes."

Surprisingly, Kate found herself complying without further resistance. Her head hit the pillow with a soft thud as a wave of exhaustion washed over her. Her consciousness barely registered Alexis grabbing her smartphone. A moment later, soft piano music, mixed with the sounds of rain and thunder, played from the stereo boxes above her bed. Alexis' hand caressed her face with feather light touches. "Sleep tight, Kate." Alexis' voice was the last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep.

Kate was asleep within minutes. Alexis ceased the touches and covered Kate with her blanket. The young detective almost disappeared under the duvet. She'd never seemed so fragile and small before. But looks could be deceiving, Alexis knew that. Kate Beckett, no matter how tired or deep in slumber she was, could still kick every culprit's sorry ass. And New York's more sinister inhabitants did well to remember that, too.

Alexis allowed herself to linger on Kate's sleeping form for another minute. Then, she laid down next to her and gently wrapped an arm around her. At first, she was unsure whether she had just crossed another border. But those worries disappeared when Kate snuggled closer to her and let out an adorable little snoring sound. Alexis bit back a giggle and closed her eyes.

Somehow she knew that tomorrow would be a pretty eventful day.


End file.
